Our songs
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Drabbles. Songfics. Spiritshipping. Cada día encuentro más difícil el poder decirte que yo era tuyo para abrazarte. En la oscuridad, puedo sentirte en mis sueños y cómo respiras en mí. Para siempre, sostén este corazón que te entrego, voy a vivir por ti.
1. Yours to hold I

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! GX y todos sus personajes pertenecen a Konami y a Kazuki Takahashi. En cuanto a las canciones, pertenecen a Skillet y no son usadas con fines de lucro, simplemente es puro entretenimiento, no saco ningún beneficio de esto.

* * *

**Yours to Hold I.**

El barco empieza a tomar velocidad, pero yo no puedo apartar la mirada. Apenas hay pocas personas que nos despiden, seguramente porque guardan algún rencor contra nosotros, y no los culpo, porque cuando nosotros llegamos y el Profesor Cobra a nuestro lado, fue que toda la locura comenzó. Aunque también las cosas agradables: te conocí. Nos hicimos amigos inmediatamente y... como dice la gente, lo demás es historia.

_Te veo andando..._

Aún recuerdo tu cara sonriente cuando estrechaste mi mano, no me tenías miedo, a pesar de que no me conocías. Me hablaste como a alguien de confianza, alguien bueno. Ahora lo dudo... te destrozé, ¿cómo podría ser bueno para ti, si te causé tanto dolor? ¿Si viajaste por mí hasta esa rara dimensión y terminaste encontrando la oscuridad en tu ser?

_Tu cabello siempre escondiendo tu rostro..._

No dudo que me odies, pero me duele pensarlo. Creí que jamás volvería a verte cuando todos regresamos y Sho me dijo que te habías marchado, sentí un hueco en mi corazón que se hizo más grande una semana después, porque, cuando regresaste, nisiquiera me dirigiste la mirada. Ahora, mientras el barco se aleja, me pregunto si hice bien en venir a esta Academia y si hice bien en hacerme tu amigo, porque ahora eres diferente y es únicamente mi culpa. Luces triste, esa clase de madurez que siempre he odiado... ¿dónde quedó tu sonrisa, tus ojos chocolate brillando en cada duelo?

_Y me pregunto por qué me has estado doliendo._

Y no puedo hacer nada más que huir como un cobarde. Porque me lastima que tu mirada no se cruce con la mía en esa muestra de solidaridad que siempre hemos tenido. Que cada vez que pasabas por mi lado, es como si yo fuese parte del tapiz y no tu mejor amigo. Y sobretodo, me molesta saber que no te puedo decir nada, porque nisiquiera encuentro las palabras. Has cambiado, pero no entiendo por qué. Te ves triste, pero no puedo decirte que te ayudaré. Me he convertido en un inútil. Así que lo mejor que puedo hacer (al menos por ahora) es tomar este barco y dejar atrás los buenos y malos recuerdos. Quizá algún día, quiero esperar, puedas decirme la respuesta.

_Ojalá tuviera algo que decirte._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Uff, este capítulo me costó, aunque lo estuve pensando por más de dos semanas x'D. No sé si se entienda :S, lo cuenta Johan a principios de la cuarta temporada, creo que todos recordamos cómo el barco que lo llevará de regreso a casa zarpa y sólo están Chronos y como dos personas más despidiéndolos, mientras Juudai está en su dormitorio el muy malvado, sin despedirse de Johan. La cara de éste es tan triste y preocupada, pueden verlo en el capítulo, me destrozó tanto T-T y el barco seguía alejándose... simplemente debía escribir cómo se sentía mi Johan ante eso y esta cosa fue lo que salió, espero que me digan si se entiende x'DDD.

La canción es Yours to hold, de Skillet. De hecho, este proyecto es únicamente de canciones de Skillet. Podrían ser canciones enteras o párrafos que me han gustado. De Yours to hold queda otro drabble más y luego a ver de dónde saco más x'D. No sé si vaya a hacer más capítulos basados en el animé, puede haber universos alternos por allí o post-series, para que no se espanten x'D.

Espero con muchas ansias sus comentarios, de verdad, quiero saber qué opinan :3

Gracias por leer y por su apoyo, nos vemos el lunes xP.

PD. Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de Balance de Poder y Doce Piedras Gemas.

Ja ne!


	2. Awake and alive

**Awake and alive.**

Había un sinfín de ecos llamándome, sin duda, varias personas. Sus voces, lejanas y familiares, no me producían ninguna emoción aparte de hastío, dolor. Allí, frente a los ojos del Rey Supremo, de Haou, quien controlaba mi cuerpo, se hallaban un sinfín de monstruos que clamaban por diferentes cosas, entre ellas la venganza y la ira que podía prometerles. Sabía que de alguna manera, estaba equivocado dejándome arrastrar a aquella vorágine de oscuridad que se comía mi alma, pero no quería ni planeaba hacer algo para salvarme de ella, porque ya no tenía motivos para vivir.

_En la oscuridad, puedo sentirte en mis sueños..._

Resguardado en mi pequeño capullo de oscuridad me sentía muy a salvo. Al menos ahí el dolor no era tan insoportable como para querer romperme en pedazos. Aún si Jim se empeñaba en hacerme salir no lo haría, porque no quería que fuese él quien me salvara. Mis ojos, aturdidos entre tantas sombras, sólo buscaban una única figura como su salvador y ése eras tú, Johan. Deseaba que a ese torrente de voces que me pedían cosas diferentes (¡_Ayúdanos_! ¡_Regresa_! ¡_Mata_!) se sumara la tuya, pidiéndome volver. Sólo así podría moverme.

_Y en tus brazos, puedo sentir cómo respiras en mí._

Pero sé perfectamente que tú estás muerto. Y también sé, porque me lo repito una y otra vez, que ha sido todo mi culpa. No puedo enmendarlo, pero tampoco quiero seguir adelante. Lo único a lo que aspiro ahora es al olvido. Necesito olvidar cómo paseábamos y reíamos, nuestras batallas juntos, tu sonrisa deslumbrante y el coraje que vi en tus ojos al despedirte de mí, aunque mi corazón se aferra a esos recuerdos. Probablemente eso es lo que me mantiene vivo, tu propio coraje, algo que me grita, usando tu voz, que no sea un idiota y que no me rinda.

_Para siempre, sostén este corazón que te entrego._

Cada vez me siento más débil ante Haou. Es sumamente sencillo dejarle existir dentro de mí. Además, hay otro sentimiento que no conocía escondido en mi corazón y ése se llama venganza. Quiero acabar con los monstruos que te hicieron daño, que terminaron con tu vida. Quiero transmitirles a todos el dolor irreparable de la perdida, de saber que no pueden hacer nada y por eso no planeo moverme de aquí. Puedo vivir con tu recuerdo alimentándome. Así como también puedo vivir asesinando. Sólo debo acostumbrarme a la realidad... y a un futuro manchado por las sombras.

_Por siempre, voy a vivir por ti._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Vale, desde hace días que me atormentaba la imagen de Juudai dentro de su mente, con los espejos rotos, mientras llora. Todavía recuerdo ese capítulo, él no le responde a Jim y yo me pregunto, ¿qué piensa? x'D. Y aquí estamos de nuevo, entre mis preguntas surgen a veces escritos x'D. La canción la relacioné porque el 'va a vivir por Johan' vengándose por él, aunque todos sabemos que Johan no querría eso x3. Hmmm, no sé qué decir, la canción es el título del drabble y como ya dije, es de Skillet :3. Amo a ese grupo, es demasiado bueno x3. Espero sus comentarios con muchas ansias, me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, pueden sugerir capítulos que no haya tocado (no creo volver a escribir de las escenas que ya toqué, sería muy molesto leer lo mismo), así que me estoy viendo la serie en japonés por quién sabe qué número de vez x'DDD y ya encontré otros capítulos en los cuales basarme º-º, pero igual pueden sugerir x'D.

Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de Balance de Poder, Doce piedras gemas e Imperfection.

Gracias por sus comentarios, su apoyo y por leer :3.

Ja ne!


	3. Falling inside the black

**Falling inside the black.**

Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, quizá porque me averguenza. El hecho es, que siempre le he temido a la oscuridad. A ese silencio sepulcral y a las tinieblas infinitas que me hacen difícil distinguir los objetos nada más se oculta el sol. Incluso ahora, a mis dieciocho años, me siento incómodo en la fría noche de Noruega, pero no puedo hacer mucho para aliviar mi infantil temor. Suelto un suspiro de resignación cuando noto que el sol ya se ha ocultado y a mi alrededor las sombras empiezan a crecer, aunque esta vez, extrañamente, no siento miedo.

_Tu tacto siempre era tan amable._

Al cerrar los ojos te veo ahí. Ahí entre la oscuridad, ahí siendo parte de las tinieblas. Y la risa me inunda como un bálsamo sanador, porque los recuerdos regresan a mi mente, alejando cualquier tipo de miedo. Me sonreíste ese día, mientras nos despedíamos en la Academia. Como siempre, la oscuridad se cernía sobre nosotros al no haber luna llena. Me sentía extraño, pero tú me calmaste sin saberlo o quizá lo sabías... "¿Sabes que soy parte de la gentil oscuridad?" susurraste, mientras tu cabello se movía en todas direcciones, impulsado por el viento.

_Tu tacto solía darme la vida._

Fingí que tus palabras eran un enigma para mí. Tú no agregaste nada, dimos el tema por olvidado. Pero ahora que lo pienso... ¿cómo podría ser la oscuridad algo malo, si tú eres parte de ella? ¿Si tú me has demostrado que las sombras son buenas, que esconden secretos, que dan paz y olvido? Juudai, estando aquí solo, mientras la aurora boreal se sucede, me doy cuenta de que es estúpido temerle, porque en ellas estás tú y su cálido abrazo me conforta en las noches más frías, cuando me encuentro solo en mi hogar. Porque siento que esa oscuridad que se pega a mi cuerpo nada más cae el ocaso, es tu propio cuerpo, tus propios brazos y manos, que me acarician, calmando mi temor. Dándome aliento. Me siento idiota diciéndolo, pero creo que pronto llegaré a amar dormir sin ninguna linterna prendida, sólo para sentirte aquí.

_He esperado tanto tiempo._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno, éste quedó raro. Quise hacer una relación entre lo ya mencionado: Juudai es la reencarnación de la gentil oscuridad, la que es buena y todo eso. Entonces, pensé... y lo admito, lo asocié conmigo, porque le tengo pavor a la oscuridad x'D. ¿Y si ésta no fuese mala? Y dah, esto fue lo que salió, aunque es un poco irónico, porque la canción habla de que caer en la oscuridad es malo, pero no, porque Juudai está ahí y es tan tierno saber que lo ayudó a superar su miedo ;-;. Ok, me dejo de cosas bizarras, espero sus opiniones sobre este capítulo con ansias porque no tengo ni la menor idea de si se entiende, últimamente he escrito puras locuras x'D.

Deséenme suerte en mi examen del domingo, dependiendo de cómo me sienta ese día vendrá el siguiente drabble, aunque ya tengo pensados muchos~

Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de Balance de Poder y Doce piedras gemas, por si gustan pasarse.

Gracias por leer y comentar.

Ja ne!


	4. Better than drugs

**Better than drugs.**

Suspiré cuando me vi atrapado nuevamente por la rutina. Estaba de vuelta en la Academia del Norte, a pocos días de por fin graduarme, pero no compartía la misma alegría que mis compañeros. No sentía esa emoción, ni esa tristeza de despedirme de todos. Mis pensamientos estaban demasiado ocupados en otras cosas, a muchos, muchísimos kilómetros de distancia, en Japón... o quizá en Tailandia, probablemente en Londres. ¡Ah, cómo me volvía loco el no poder saberlo!

_Tú eres mejor que las drogas._

Me aparté el cabello de la cara, mientras veía a mi profesor musitando un sermón sobre nuestras vidas futuras. Hablaba de contratos y carreras, de viajes. En otros tiempos me habría llamado mucho la atención su plática, imaginarme los lugares exóticos que conocería solo, sin ninguna supervisión de mis padres. Ahora no quería ir, al menos, no solo. Y mi mente volvía a perderse en la última noche que pasé en la Academia de Japón. Nisiquiera apareciste en la fiesta de despedida, aunque, ya sabía que no lo harías. Lo que no me esperaba era que no te despidieras. Te fuiste y sin decirle adiós a nadie a recorrer el mundo.

_Adicto a ti de por vida._

No me llevaste contigo. No aún sabiendo que mi sueño y el tuyo son similares. Y aquí estoy, congelándome, mientras el profesor sigue hablando. Y sigo preguntándome por qué. Quizás pensaste que no dejaría a mi familia, ni mis estudios, pero ¡de verdad lo habría hecho! ¡Habría ido de regreso al mundo oscuro contigo si me lo hubieras pedido! Vuelvo a suspirar, mientras recargo mi mentón sobre mi mano. La chica que está al lado de mí me dice algo, pero no le presto atención. Me limito a vivir de recuerdos. Pienso en todos y cada uno de ellos. Tu sonrisa cuando me abrazaste, protegiéndome de Yubel. Tu confianza en el duelo contra Fujiwara. Otro suspiro.

_Siento cómo vienes tan rápido._

No creas que te dejaré ir tan fácilmente, Juudai. Nada más sea libre, te juro que te buscaré, como tú me buscaste, por mar y tierra, entre dimensiones, dónde sea. Aún tengo mucho que pagarte, qué agradecerte y, siendo sincero, quiero estar contigo. No me puedo imaginar haciendo nada más. Sólo debo esperar unos días... sólo debo aguantar un poco. Incluso esos tontos comentarios por parte de los demás. Creo que dicen 'que estoy en las nubes'. ¡Oh, también debo de buscar ahí, ahora que lo dicen!

_Siento cómo vienes para llevarme hacia arriba._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Esto me quedó un poco tragicómico x'D. Es que he estado pensando que Johan no es ese tipo de personas que se depriman, puede ver las cosas mal, pero aún así seguirá adelante. Quise decir, bueno, a Johan le lastima que Juudai no lo haya despedido, pero no se va a rendir. Creo que sí se nota x'D. La relación con la canción es: Juudai pone literalmente a babear a Johan en clases x'D. Por eso "mejor que las drogas y llevarme hacia arriba" y un poco relacionado conmigo, a veces... bueno, siempre ando pensando spiritshipping, creo que estoy enferma x'DDDD. No sé qué más decir, realmente me alegro que les hayan gustado los otros capítulos ;-;, ojalá éste también sea de su agrado.

Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de Balance de Poder, Doce piedras gemas e Imperfection, por si gustan pasarse.

Gracias por su apoyo, por leer y comentar :3.

Ja ne!


	5. Forgiven

**Forgiven.**

Acaricié los cabellos azules de Johan, perdiendo mis dedos entre ellos, mientras éste me observaba con una sonrisa curiosa en el rostro. Su pálido semblante parecía brillar incluso ahí en la oscuridad de mi habitación y también la piel de su pecho y hombros, que se movían a la par de su acompasada respiración. Lo había estado contemplando desde hacía varios minutos y al parecer, le daba mucha curiosidad saber qué tanto tramaba yo. No quería decirle que me parecía el ser más perfecto de la tierra, porque me sentía un poco idiota. No podía, sin embargo, mis dedos hacían ese trabajo, recorriendo su rostro, sus pómulos, sus labios...

_Nunca habrá otra persona._

Abrí la boca para hablarle por primera vez en la noche. Anteriormente no habíamos necesitado de muchas palabras para comunicarnos, pero ésta vez me sentía con la necesidad. Sus ojos se entrecerraron en señal de máxima concentración y luego se abrieron, presas de la emoción cuando logré musitar, no sin que mis mejillas ardieran:

—¿Sabes que durante todos estos... siglos en los cuales he reencarnado, nunca me había enamorado de nadie? —mis caprichosos dedos se detuvieron un tanto temerosos de su reacción—. Tú eres el primero, después de Yubel.

_Tú eres el único y lo serás siempre._

Él soltó una armoniosa carcajada y me sonrió. Pude ver el alivio colándose en sus ojos esmeraldas y también ese sentimiento que yo experimentaba por él y que se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Ahora fue mi turno de ser acariciado, no pude evitar estremecerme ante el contacto, las manos de Johan recorrieron el mismo camino que yo, pero se detuvieron en mis mejillas.

—Te amo —susurró muy bajito, cohibido ante tal declaración. Yo sonreí. Esa era su manera de corresponder a mi afirmación. Yo también sería -el primero- para él, dado que él nunca reencarnaría y me encantaba saberlo.

_Y tú sabes que soy solamente tuyo._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Traté de tomar el sentido bueno de la reencarnación de Juudai. No estoy segura de cómo quedó, personalmente no me gusta, no sé por qué siento el OoC a todo lo que da y con lo que lo odio -w-. Explicaré un poco, porque es más que probable que no se entienda. Relacioné la canción (que es una de las letras más bellas de Skillet) porque como ya dijo Juudai en el escrito, él nunca se había enamorado hasta que conoció a Johan, él siempre amará a Yubel, todos lo sabemos, pero fuera de él, nunca le había interesado otra persona. Así que Johan será el único en ese sentido, dado que Juudai jamás amará a otra persona después de Yubel y de él, en sus próximas vidas, no sé si me explico x'D... En cuanto a Johan lo mismo. El es únicamente de Juudai porque como nunca va a volver a nacer... en esa, su única vida, sólo planea estar con él.

Ahm, bueno, no sé qué mas decir x'D. Aunque me hace muy feliz que los otros capítulos les hayan gustado y hayan sido leídos, no sabía que esperar concretamente de este proyecto y creo que no me está yendo tan mal~ Skillet rlz x'D.

Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de Balance de Poder y Doce piedras gemas por si gustan pasarse.

Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo, por leer y comentar estos disparates, significa mucho :3.

Nos vemos el lunes, espero sus críticas con ansias :3.

Ja ne!


	6. Those nights

**Those nights.**

El bosque se encuentra en relativa calma y a lo lejos puedo vislumbrar las luces encendidas de todos los dormitorios. La hora de la cena está por terminar, así que no hay nadie alrededor que pueda molestarnos. Me sonrojo ante tal pensamiento, pero entre la oscuridad que se cierne sobre nosotros, me siento a salvo de tu mirada y para ocultar mi bochorno me rasco distraidamente la nariz. Seguramente Sho y los demás se están preguntando por nuestro paradero. Probablemente tienen miedo de que desaparezca otra vez.

_A través de todos los tiempos difíciles en mi vida,_

No, simplemente no puedo irme, no quiero hacerlo tampoco, aunque con la graduación a pocos días el proceso es inevitable. He pasado tantas cosas en la Academia, tanto buenas como malas... pero entre todas ellas, las más importantes las he vivido contigo. Tú, que en esos momentos también permaneces junto a mí, apoyado sobre un árbol, con tu hombro pegado al mío sin decir una palabra. No puedo irme sin darte las gracias.

_Esas noches me mantuvieron vivo,_

Mis dedos vagan entre la copiosa oscuridad, sintiendo el tacto fresco de la hierba bajo nosotros, hasta llegar a tu mano, la cual tomo no sin antes pasar saliva, otra vez nervioso y con el corazón casi atorado en la garganta, tú no te inmutas, es más, escucho una risita salir de tu garganta, tranquilizándome. Johan Andersen. Nunca pensé que ese nombre llegaría a significar tanto para mí, pero hoy me doy cuenta y no me arrepiento. Gracias Johan, por todo. Por el apoyo que recibí en innumerables ocasiones, por ayudarme a madurar, a crecer, a entender. Por despertar en mí a una nueva persona.

_Esas noches nos pertenecen_

Mi voz se atasca en mi garganta otra vez y mis mejillas se colorean de carmín, después de mi declaración. Tú permaneces callado. Luego, como un eco cálido y similar a una brillante luz en mi pecho, también me das las gracias. No sabemos cuándo volveremos a vernos, si seremos diferentes cuando pase, no tenemos certeza de nuestro futuro y hemos aprendido a no confiar en las expectativas. Aún así deseo volver a verte, lo espero. Y también espero que cuando eso pase nuestros sentimientos permanezcan iguales, por ahora... sólo me dedicaré a disfrutar de tu compañía y la calidez que me brinda tu mano en esta apacible oscuridad. Por ahora, el futuro no existe. Sólo estamos tú y yo.

_No hay nada de malo con ello._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Como ya lo expliqué (un poco) en Imperfection, lo que yo pienso de esta pareja es algo complejo. Por ejemplo, este capítulo lo hice pensando en los cambios de Juudai para la cuarta temporada (que a mi no me agradaron demasiado, casi sentí que el personaje había muerto) pero lo hice pensando en ellos como un bien, porque los cambios siempre son buenos. Johan, como ya lo puse en el drabble, fue la persona que los impulsó, no conscientemente, claro está, él nunca habría querido causarle tanto dolor a Juudai. Pero sin duda, él fue el que movió todo el mundo de Juudai, en todos los sentidos. Y él le da las gracias, porque aunque aprendió un poco a las malas, aprendió. Y fue como algo destinado. No sé si me explico x'D. La canción la relacioné porque si mal no recuerdo, Sho se ponía muy celoso de que Juudai lo dejara de lado y sobretodo ese sentimiento prevalecía en los demás cuando fueron a la Tercera Dimensión, sus sellos lo demostraban. Entonces Juudai piensa: "No hay nada de malo en que pase este tiempo contigo..."

Y bueno, eso es todo por este día x'D. Espero con ansias sus críticas y/o comentarios sobre esto, creo que me quedó muy cursi, pero ya ustedes me dirán...

Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de Balance de Poder, Doce Piedras gemas e Imperfection, por si gustan pasarse.

Gracias por todo su apoyo, por leer y comentar :3. Nos vemos el viernes.

Ja ne!


	7. Rebirthing

**Rebirthing.**

Sho me miraba como si no pudiese creérselo, tenía los ojos desorbitados y la vista fija en algún punto de mi rostro. Le sostuve la mirada el tiempo que fue necesario y volvió a preguntármelo: "¿De verdad no te gusta Asuka?". Yo no entendía por qué me preguntaba tal cosa, pero volví a responderle que no. ¿Cómo podría gustarme mi amiga? Ilógico, simplemente ilógico, ¡no estaba interesado en esas cosas del amor! Suspiré con resignación mientras él trataba de tranquilizarse, como si de verdad fuese muy extraña mi afirmación. Claro que, seguramente, se sentía mucho mejor sabiéndolo. A él le gustaba Asuka.

_Dime cuándo voy a vivir de nuevo._

Cuando Sho se quedó callado, ordenando su deck con una mirada perdida, un pensamiento me asaltó: Yo no estaba interesado en eso del amor, se me hacía extraño sentir algo por una persona además de amistad y simplemente no podía imaginarme queriendo a alguien... eso me angustiaba. ¿No era normal o qué? ¡Había tantas cosas que no me importaban! ¡Que me dejaban tan incompleto, tan muerto!

_Dime cuándo voy a respirarte._

Unos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mis oscuras cavilaciones y Johan apareció, sonriendo como siempre hacía, para sentarse a los pies de la cama donde yo estaba. En cuanto le miré, mi preocupación se fue y en mi rostro sentí que se dibujaba una sonrisa. Seguramente si le preguntaba me sentiría mejor, ¿Johan querría a alguien? ¿O sería tan raro como yo? Quizá se había dejado una novia en Noruega. Algo en mí deseaba que fuese lo segundo... porque imaginarme a Johan con alguien me dolía lo bastante como para volver a angustiarme. También me resultaba inconcebible. Aún no sé explicar por qué.

_Dime cuándo voy a sentirte dentro._

"¿Qué tal un paseo?" sugirió él, tomando mi brazo para sacarme de la cama, al instante un cosquilleo invadió mi estómago, pero traté de ignorarlo. "¡No te ves bien, Juudai!", claro que no me veía bien, había estado pensando en temas de adultos, cosas a las cuales no pensaba aspirar, hasta esos momentos. "¡Vamos, no puedo ver a mi mejor amigo deprimido!" declaró y de un fuerte tirón me puso de pie. Aquél pequeño comentario me reconfortó. Amigos... sí, en esos momentos tenía amigos, ¿para qué quería algo más? Ya habría tiempo... por el momento, así me sentía bien. Aunque quizá también tenía que ver con sentir su mano alrededor de la mía. El cosquilleo en mi estómago no se iba, era agradable. No quería perder ese sentimiento ni a ese amigo. Nunca.

_Dime cuándo voy a sentirme vivo._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Ok, éste es un poco raro (más de lo normal x'D). La canción de Rebirthing es muy profunda y de verdad que me gusta ese coro, la voz de John es tan necesitada, tan emocionada... quise que Juudai, de alguna manera, sintiera lo mismo. Él piensa que no está enamorado, que esas cosas no son para él, pero ¡el muy ingenuo no se da cuenta de que ya está enamorado! Por eso todo este titubeo que escribí x'D. No sé por qué lo siento raro, lo leí varias veces y aún así no me convence, pero espero que les guste a ustedes. Ese Juudai, tan ingenuo... ¡si tiene a Johan al lado y no se da cuenta! Awww, sigo diciendo que es bien tierno ;-;, obviamente que esto está situado en algún momento de la tercera temporada, sólo por si quieren saber xP.

Como siempre, espero con muchas ansias los comentarios que quieran brindarme, jitomatazos, sugerencias, reviews diciendo que cada vez escribo cosas más raras, etcétera... cualquier cosa, ya saben :3.

Gracias por leer y comentar estas locuras :3.

Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de Balance de Poder y Doce Piedras Gemas por si gustan pasarse.

Nos vemos el lunes :3.

Ja ne!


	8. Whispers in the dark

**Whispers in the dark.**

Te veo alejarte con la furia pintada en las facciones. Hasta hace pocos segundos me habías sonreído y accedido a contarme uno de tus secretos, algo que sin duda me había hecho sentir más tranquilo, feliz e incluso importante para ti. Ahora, no sé dónde están esos sentimientos. Te grito, pero tú sigues tu camino, olvidándote de mi por completo, como si de pronto no te importara. La sensación en mi pecho es dolorosa, me oprime. Siento cómo mi cuerpo es vencido por el cansancio de mi reciente Dis-duel, entonces caigo al suelo, golpéandome fuertemente, pero eso no es lo que en realidad me lastima.

_No, nunca estarás solo._

"Johan... Johan..." sigo llamándote, preso de la estúpida esperanza de que volverás. Sé que no va a ser así, pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo. Quieres salvar a Sapphire Pegasus, lo entiendo, es tu familia, pero ¿por qué no me llevaste contigo? ¿Acaso no confías en mí? Me incorporo lentamente, temblando. Aún me duele el pecho, pero la sensación de saberte en peligro me da nuevas fuerzas, necesito ver que estás bien. No sé qué haré sino...

_Cuando la oscuridad venga..._

Tan rápido como me lo permiten mis débiles piernas, avanzo por entre pasillos sucios y cuarteados. Pronto, el eco de tu voz furiosa y ansiosa se convierte en un aliciente para que continúe. Y logro alcanzarte al fin, Giese está jugando sucio contigo y tú, siendo tan honesto y amable, no haces más que ceder a sus trucos. Aquello me enfada aún más, ¡no puedo permitir que te sientas solo! ¡No puedo permitir que pierdas tu sueño!

_Iluminaré el cielo con estrellas._

Sacando más fuerzas de quién-sabe-dónde, corro hasta la escalera más cercana y la subo, con la firme determinación de quitarle a Giese la carta con la cual te está chantajeando. Lo hago todo sin pensar en los riesgos o incluso en mi condición. Salto para arrebatársela y compruebo que el plan ha sido un éxito cuando me sonríes, desde lo más profundo de tu alma, calmando así todos los sentimientos que había estado experimentando. La comunicación es muda, pero nuestros ojos dicen la verdad irrefutable que acabamos de aprender, mientras nos sonreímos el uno al otro: estando y trabajando juntos, podemos crear milagros y quizás, un poco más...

_Escucha mis susurros en la oscuridad._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Basado en el turno 115 de YGO GX: Giese, el cazador de espíritus. La escena spiritshipping ahí me hace babear, porque me encantó que Johan le confiara a Juudai su secreto de por qué pelea en duelos. Fue como una conexión bastante extraña, dado que le pidió que no le dijera a nadie, quedando el asunto entre los dos. Y luego me gusta cómo Juudai, después de arrebatarle a Jerry Beans Man a Giese, le hace un gotcha a Johan y éste se lo devuelve con una expresión sonriente y relajada. Ahí fue cuando pensé en los milagros. ¿Qué no han hecho estos chicos el uno por el otro? Siento que este capítulo fue el que hizo -click- en una amistad y relación más profunda, porque Johan le devolvió el favor incontables ocasiones y Juudai, todos sabemos la historia xP.

No sé si este capítulo esté muy bien, mi mente está un poco extraña y no asimilo si estoy escribiendo algo coherente, lo leo y lo leo y siento que no se le entiende, así que espero con muchas ansias las críticas que quieran dejarme.

Por mientras, ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de Imperfection (el final!), Balance de Poder y dos nuevos proyectos: Melodías del corazón, una traducción que estoy haciendo y 'Más que palabras', 100 retos que me propuse, por si gustan pasarse a comentar :3.

Gracias por todo su apoyo, por leer y comentar, no saben cuánto significa para mí :3.

Ja ne!


	9. Lucy

**Lucy.**

Realmente nunca me imaginé haciendo esto en la vida, siempre me creí un trovador, un soñador imparable que viajaría a donde sus pies lo llevaran. Ahora tengo que tragarme mis palabras y no me arrepiento de ello. Observo tu sonrisa cálida y tus ojos chocolate mirándome de hito en hito, creo que sabes lo que va a suceder y me siento muy idiota, además de temeroso ante tu posible reacción. Pero, _debo_ hacerlo. No podría vivir de otro modo.

_Aquí estamos y te tengo entre mis brazos._

Tu sonrisa no se desvanece mientras me ves balbucear como tonto, incluso sueltas una carcajada que logra intimidarme, ¿en serio debería de hacerlo...? ¡Ahh, mierda! ¿Por qué debo de sonrojarme y confundirme en momentos así? Pongo mis manos sobre tus hombros y aspiro fuertemente para liberar el miedo que paraliza mi cuerpo. "Juudai... ¿te quieres casar conmigo?"

_Nunca había querido algo tanto._

Tu rostro se colorea de un carmín que bien podría igualar a un semáforo en alto y es mi turno de reír suavemente. Te tomas las brillantes mejillas mientras tratas de normalizar tu respiración, pero en ningún momento tus ojos abandonan los míos. Ya dije que nunca creí hacer esto, pero desde hace tiempo he cambiado de opinión. Sé que hay lazos más irrompibles que el matrimonio y sin duda la gente lo verá de mala manera, pero no podría ser feliz sin esto. Llámalo capricho si quieres.

_Aquí estamos para empezar de nuevo._

Asientes, no necesito las palabras, de cualquier modo. Aunque puedo ver las mismas dudas que tengo reflejadas en tus ojos. No es como si nos fuesemos a vivir a una casita y tú te quedaras en la cocina mientras yo voy al trabajo, de ningún modo he pensado en el matrimonio así. Para mí, ese lazo significa eternidad... un temor que siempre he tenido desde que supe lo de Yubel, que no vamos a trascender juntos. Que olvides todo de mí, incluidos tus sentimientos, cuando renazcas. Por eso, para mí esto es mucho más que un 'hasta que la muerte los separe', porque tengo la certeza, de que en tus otras vidas, algún día te toparás con las fotografías, periódicos o incluso la misma tumba donde graben: "Juudai Andersen" y recordarás, de algún modo, esta promesa llamada matrimonio.

_Viviendo la vida que debimos tener._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Esta canción es hermosa, pero no es romántica. Las siguientes estrofas son: "Oye, Lucy, aún recuerdo tu cumpleaños... Oye Lucy, recuerdo tu nombre y he traído una docena de rosas a tu tumba el día de hoy, te veo en la otra vida, en el cielo, donde nunca tendremos que despedirnos." Me gusta mucho y a la vez me hace llorar, tomé esta estrofa porque me pareció triste. Los pensamientos de Johan en este drabble tienen un matiz triste y alegre, aunque siento que hay fuera de carácter. Si soy sincera, jamás se me habría ocurrido casarlos, porque se me hace muy raro, viendo sus personalidades, creo que no les pega, pero esta vez... bueno, ya justifiqué por qué en el fanfic x'D.

Espero sus opiniones con muchas ansias, ¿debería pegarme un tiro por semejante locura? Sugerencias, bombazos, comentarios, críticas, lo que sea x'DDD. Es probable que deba esconderme LOL.

BTW, ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de Más que palabras, Melodías del Corazón y la continuación de Balance de Poder en un nuevo fanfic llamado: "La maldición del verdadero amor", por si gustan pasar a leerlos.

Gracias por sus reviews, por leer y comentar, de verdad gracias :3.

Nos vemos el lunes~

Ja ne!


	10. Monster

**Monster.**

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal. Caí al suelo. Esperé oír una carcajada, pero no la hubo, la persona con la cual estaba nisiquiera se inmutó, seguía con los ojos dorados fijos en mí, carentes de expresión, taladrándome e infundiéndome un miedo que aún hoy no puedo explicar. Deseé poder escapar, pero así como me encontraba, encadenado a una sucia pared, sabía que no era posible, sólo podía esperar por mi muerte a manos del Rey Supremo. Éste se inclinó hasta que su rostro quedó a escasos centímetros del mío, volví a estremecerme, además del miedo, había otro sentimiento dentro de mí que conseguía ponerme los pelos de punta, ¿deseo, quizá?

_Se esconde en la oscuridad..._

Tenía una espada en las manos, me hizo un pequeño corte en el brazo que empezó a sangrar inmediatamente, ya era hora de morir ¿no? ¿O me torturaría hasta que implorara piedad? ¡Jamás! ¡Ni un sonido saldría de mis labios así estuviese a punto de morir! ¡No iba a rebajarme ante él! Volvió a cortarme, esta vez el rostro, parecía un niño aburrido. Cerré los ojos, mientras sentía su lengua lamiendo la sangre que emanaba de la herida. Mi cuerpo se movió frenéticamente buscando una ruta de escape, si me besaba quién sabe qué iba a ser de mí.

_Sus dientes son afilados..._

Sentí cómo la filosa espada se encajaba en mi pecho y lo cortaba. Haou compuso una sonrisa siniestra. Me había prometido no hacer ningún sonido ante él, pero no pude evitar romper mi juramento cuando la lengua de Haou se deslizó por mi cuello. Me sentí avergonzado del suspiro que salió de mi boca y de cómo mi cuerpo se arqueó ante el contacto. Quería que aquello parara, pero ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo? Prefería la tortura a aquello...

_No hay escape para mi._

Haou capturó mis labios esta vez, pero su rostro volvía a ser la máscara fría de siempre. Miré a sus ojos ámbar deseando que volvieran a ser color chocolate, miré a su pesada armadura, imaginando que era el uniforme del Osiris Rojo. Sólo así podría permitirme sentir placer, no podía estar cayendo ante Haou, si imaginaba a Juudai sería diferente... ¿no? La mano de Haou se deslizó peligrosamente hasta mi entrepierna, me quedé paralizado. Estaba acabado, ese sería mi fin... tenía que rendirme, debía de... ya no había más salidas. "Idiota" musitó Haou, levantándose de golpe, mientras me cortaba nuevamente los antebrazos. "Estúpido humano, te has dejado llevar ¿no?", luego se alejó, como si nada hubiese pasado aunque yo estaba completamente seguro que esa era su forma de matarme lentamente. Respiré aliviado, pero luego otro pensamiento me asaltó... él seguiría torturándome de esa manera para siempre y por alguna extra razón, podría soportarlo.

_Él quiere mi alma, quiere mi corazón._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Manejar a Haou es uno de los retos más grandes que he tenido, pensé que podría porque manejo bien a Neji Hyuuga de Naruto, pero Haou es otro nivel de frialdad -w-, así que puede haber mucho fuera de carácter en este drabble. Me disculpan si así es ;-;. Esto es un Haou&Johan. Quise pensar en Haou como el "monster" y por eso la estrofa, aunque de hecho, había varias que encajaban bien con el tema, pero me gustó más ésta, dado que se identificaba más con el sentir/pensar de Johan. ¿Qué tal les parece? Haou~sama es tan babeable, pero tan difícil de usar... espero sea creíble, de verdad lo espero, así como también que les agrade este fanfic, espero sus comentarios con ansias, ya lo saben, cualquier cosa que quieran decirme aquí andaré~

Ya esto está en la recta final, le quedan cinco capítulos. Nunca pensé llegar a los 15, a pesar de que lo tenía planeado desde que empecé con el primer drabble, me dije, haré 15 y ahora ya casi acabo, me hace feliz pensarlo~

Para quien quiera leer más de esta hermosa pareja º-º, pues ya actualicé La maldición del amor, Melodías del Corazón, Más que palabras y acabo de publicar el primer capítulo de mi nuevo Longfic spiritshipping, claro x3: I belong to you, por si quieren pasarse a leerlos :3.

Gracias por el apoyo, por leer y comentar, ya saben que pueden dejar jitomatazos, bombas, críticas, sugerencias, etc.

Ja ne!


	11. Collide

**Collide.**

Reprimí el impulso de dar media vuelta y regresar. El interminable cielo, de un tono azul grisáceo, se extendía frente a mí, como la promesa de un nueva aventura a la cual no quería partir. No es que no fuese interesante y prometedora, no es que no fuese necesaria para salvar al mundo. Lo era y debía seguir adelante, pero algo en mí no quería moverse. Algo en mí se había quedado atrás, a pocos kilómetros de distancia, entre los brazos de Johan Andersen, quien para esos momentos ya estaría despertándose, preguntándose por qué me había ido sin despedirme.

_Hay algo que me sostiene cuando me siento perdido._

Probablemente nunca he sido bueno diciendo adiós y de cualquier modo, con Johan nunca es un adiós, sino un hasta luego, pero aún así me cuesta mucho trabajo... Debo continuar mi viaje para terminar con la Luz de la Destrucción, no puedo permanecer a su lado, viviendo pacíficamente mientras ambos nos dedicamos a las Ligas Profesionales, él lo sabe y yo también, pero eso hace aún más difícil el despedirse, después de una larga y maravillosa noche a su lado.

_Hay algo profundo en mi interior..._

Y por más que quiero volver, me obligo a seguir adelante. Ya volveré, esa es una promesa que ambos hacemos mientras nos miramos a los ojos, antes de desfallecer de placer. No puedo vivir sin Johan, no al menos demasiado tiempo. Y me encanta regresar después de varios meses, para ver su sonrisa deslumbrante y seductora, llevándome inmediatamente a sus brazos mientras se ríe. Eso aviva los sentimientos que tengo por él y lo hace divertido para ambos. Aunque la diversión se acaba cuando tomo mis maletas y salgo a hurtadillas de la casa. Me pregunto si... ¿si me doy prisa, volveré pronto? Entonces... ¡es mejor ponerse en marcha! Ya estoy anhelando sentir sus labios sobre los míos otra vez...

_Que mantiene viva mi fe._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Este drabble lo pensé hace tiempo, pero estaba escrito originalmente con la canción Better than drugs, con el fin de darle más variedad de canciones a este fanfic x'D busqué en mi iPod otra canción que encajara escuchándolas todas (mis excusas para oír skillet todo el día x'DDDD) y encontré esta estrofa, entonces supe que podría hacerlo~ este es similar a better than drugs, porque al final también le di un toque cómico, después de todo, Juudai no es de esos que se tiran a llorar sus penas y siempre trata de ver las cosas positivas de las situaciones que se presentan, así que aquí está~ no sé qué les parezca, espero sus opiniones x.x quise hacerlo algo anhelante y que eso le de fuerza para moverse, ya me dirán ustedes si me pasé x'D.

Y ahora sí, ya por último, que me siento disco rayado x'DDDDD. Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de La maldición del verdadero amor, Más que palabras y Melodías del corazón por si quieren pasarse a leerlas x3.

Gracias por leer y comentar este fanfic, de verdad ;_;! Ya estamos acercándonos al final...

Bueh, nos vemos el lunes :3.

Ja ne!


	12. Don't wake me

**Don't wake me.**

A donde quiera que veo, no puedo concebir algo normal. A mi alrededor están todos mis amigos, Sho, Manjoume, Asuka, el ruidoso de Fubuki-san, Kenzan, Rei... todos murmuran extasiados, todos me sonríen de vez en cuando, aprietan mi mano, mientras la pequeña capilla se va llenando de gente, como si aquello fuese normal. Me dicen que ya lo esperaban, que era obvio que Johan y yo terminaríamos así, pero aún con eso, la situación no acaba de encajar en mi mente, es demasiado perfecta y a la vez extraña.

_No me despiertes, porque no quiero dejar este sueño._

Escucho el murmullo general de una multitud esperando, ¿cómo demonios terminé así? Cierro los ojos y recuerdo todos los momentos que he pasado con Johan, sintiendo cómo un cosquilleo en mi estómago se traga los nervios y el miedo instalados en mi pecho. La pregunta más bien es, ¿cómo demonios no terminé aquí antes? Durante los meses previos a la boda mi mente había sido un mar de dudas, desde la reacción de mi familia hasta la de mis amigos, la de la comunidad en general, mis profesores, Yubel... pero ahora, toda duda puede irse al carajo. Quiero hacerlo y ya.

_No me despiertes, porque nunca he dormido lo suficiente._

Aunque no me importaría que esto fuese menos tradicional. Si mamá no hubiese insistido en que me -casara como Dios manda- quizá no tendría el rostro tan colorado. Neos y los demás Héroes Elementales me sonríen dándome apoyo, e igualmente mis amigos, quienes antes de irse a sus lugares me felicitan. Me tiemblan las piernas, oigo esa cosa llamada marcha nupcial y salgo, aunque por supuesto, no llevo un vestido blanco, ni Johan lleva un traje de gala. Mi mamá llora a lágrima viva sobre mi padre y aunque éste frunce el ceño un poco, levanta un pulgar para darme a entender que todo va bien. Sho y los demás se ríen y puedo ver a Asuka llorando, aunque no entiendo por qué, la situación es demasiado cómica hasta yo mismo me doy cuenta.

_Cuando estoy soñando contigo no quiero despertar._

Me apresuro a llegar hasta el altar, sintiéndome lo suficientemente tonto. Johan me dirige una mirada de disculpa, pero no importa. Puedo sentir cómo las comisuras de mis labios tiran hacia arriba para regalarle una sonrisa. Entonces empieza la cháchara sentimental y aunque no presto ni un poco de atención a las palabras del padre, quien muy amablemente decidió casarnos (aunque quizá sea porque mi madre lo amenazó) sé muy bien lo que está diciendo en mi corazón. Eso por lo cual decidí casarme, a pesar de ser extraño. Eso del amor y los lazos, de la entrega eterna, del apoyo mutuo, lo sé porque ya lo hemos experimentado. Aunque ahora lo sellaremos con un anillo.

_No me despiertes, estamos solos, únicamente tú y yo._

Doy un sí un tanto apresurado cuando el padre me hace la típica pregunta. El de Johan es solemne. Luego, nos ponemos los anillos y todos aplauden, incluidos nuestros espíritus acompañantes. Esto sigue siendo extraño, pero ¿qué importa? Entre la ovación general, me las apaño para cumplir la última orden del padre: "Pueden besarse". Lo que más me gusta de las bodas, además del pastel, claro... es la Luna de Miel, y no puedo esperar a que empiece.

_No me despiertes, porque somos felices como solemos ser._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: ***se esconde* Me acabo de pasar de la raya y ahora querrán matarme, lo sé. Qué cosa tan horrible estoy subiendo, debería de darme verguenza el OoC descarado, es que... ¡No puedo imaginarlo bien! No me entra en la cabeza, al igual que a Juudai, esa boda. No puedo imaginarme los lugares ni las reacciones de todos, pero tampoco quise hacerla una boda clásica y de esas de película, así que aquí quedo una mezcla rara de algo que aún no logro descifrar y eso que la re-leí varias veces *dies*, creo que lo único que me gusta es el final x'D. Quise hacer una continuación de Lucy en este, no me pregunten por qué (quizá porque ya se me acabaron las ideas ;-;) y bueno, qué más puedo decir? Espero sus bombas y jitomatazos con ansias, al menos sabré que alguien lo odio tanto como yo x'DDD y quedó muy largo, para peor x'DDD.

Ya me estoy muriendo de sueño así que eso es todo. Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de: I belong to you, La maldición del verdadero amor, Más que palabras y Melodías del corazón por si gustan pasarse.

Muchísimas gracias por seguir este proyecto, que va de mal en peor según noto x'DDDDD. Gracias por leer y comentar :3.

Nos vemos el viernes.

Ja ne!


	13. You are my hope

**You are my hope.**

Quizá no es lo más lógico de mi parte, quizá debería intentar otra cosa, pero no puedo, todo mi ser tiembla y se retuerce ante la sola visión de tu rostro entristecido, enfurecido, cansado. Cuando te veo regresar así de tus viajes, las palabras no acuden a mis labios, me convierto en un simple humano que ha vivido muy poco como para entenderte, pero que a cambio, da todo de sí para complacerte. Quizá las palabras no acuden a mis labios, pero sí se transmiten en otras formas.

_Me amas y te amo ahora,_

Como dije, no es lo más lógico, no cuando estás mal, pero es la única solución que se me ocurre y parece que no te desagrada. Siempre que llegas así, te rodeo entre mis brazos y pierdo mis labios en un camino de besos por tu cuello, relajando los músculos tensos que ahí están. Mis manos acarician tu rostro, tu cabello. Es como si el escenario estuviera invertido y el necesitado fuese yo. Pero tú no te quejas y después de unos minutos, empiezas a reírte ante las cosquillas que te causo, el sonido es abrumador, perfecto.

_como en todas las veces en que empiezo a hundirme,_

Entonces te beso y te beso, sin tregua alguna, sin descanso ni ritmo. No sé qué decirte, no quiero preguntarte qué cosas horrendas habrás encontrado en tu camino. Pero poco a poco siento cómo vuelves a ser el mismo y te olvidas de aquello que te atormentó todo el camino. Mis manos se convierten en instrumentos para transmitir, para contar, así como las tuyas también, desentrañando aquello que te ha lastimado. Si has visto demasiada crueldad, tus manos se aferran a mi espalda, como si fueses un niño temeroso. Si estás furioso, entonces me atacas sin piedad, dejándome sin aliento... hasta que por fin alcanzas la calma. Y así, la sensación de tranquilidad invade mi pecho al saber que mi Yuuki Juudai ha vuelto a casa.

ll_egas y me rescatas... tú eres mi esperanza._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** No sé ni qué demonios estoy subiendo x'D. Recuerdo que veía Tales of Symphonia Tethe'alla hen y mientras se cargaba escribía esto, supongo que está ligeramente influido por algunas cosas de la serie, como que algunos personajes no pueden sentir x'D. Ah, no sé ni qué es, y la canción tampoco creo que pegue, de hecho, me siento blasfema usándola, porque esa si es directamente dirigida a Dios, no como las otras que eran más libres. Pero bueno, ya qué. Aquí estoy y ya está arriba, espero no me linchen de nuevo, juro que esto ya se va a terminar, nada más quedan dos capítulos y listo. Ya no tendrán que leer cosas raras con canciones de Skillet, ahora tendrán que leerme en un mini longfic dark spiritshipping mwahahaha, ok, ando revelando muchos detalles~ ya mejor me voy x'D.

Ahm, bueno, ya saben, lo de siempre, ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de: La maldición del verdadero amor, Más que palabras y Melodías del corazón, por si gustan pasarse.

Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar estas locuras x'D. Nos vemos el lunes para el penúltimo capítulo.

Ja ne!


	14. Looking for angels

**Looking for angels.**

Jamás pensé que llegaría a verla, la inmensidad del Universo, las estrellas rodéandonos, los planetas misteriosos, los colores del cielo. Ahora me doy cuenta de que los milagros son posibles. Aunque quizás lo supe desde el momento en el que te conocí, Yuuki Juudai. Ahora estamos juntos, has cumplido tu promesa y me llevarás contigo a explorar el Universo, me siento tan maravillado que aprieto tu mano un poco, en señal de sobrecogimiento. No sé qué nos espera, pero el futuro se ve tan maravilloso. Nunca creí que esto sucedería cuando te conocí. Hubo momentos difíciles, tuve miedo y sentí rencor, pero siempre creí que habría algo bueno detrás de la tempestad, algo como un arcoiris. No estaba equivocado. Te convertiste en algo más para mi, un símbolo de esperanza, alguien que puede crear milagros, casi como un ángel.

_Incluso en las caras más llenas de desesperanza..._

Un ángel que llevará la paz hasta los lugares más recónditos del Universo, un ángel al que observaré y cuidaré si es necesario, al que ayudaré, regañaré y mimaré. Un ángel al cual amaré hasta el último segundo, por hacerme partícipe de sus milagros. Hubo tiempos oscuros, pero ahora lo único que veo frente a mí es la luz. Porque entre la inmensidad del Universo me siento seguro, porque sé que este sentimiento no es aplastado por la gravedad, sino que se expande tanto como el mismo universo. Y quiero seguir así hasta mi último aliento. Mi mano vuelve a cerrarse sobre la tuya, pero esta vez, asiento con ganas de partir a una nueva aventura. Todavía queda mucho por hacer ¿no? Vayamos juntos, entonces, mi querido ángel.

_Los ángeles se muestran en los lugares más extraños._

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Vaya, éste costó trabajo. Pero quería verlos juntos, yendo al universo, en lugar de que Johan se quede como niño bueno a esperarlo. Quizá haga un longfic de éste próximamente. Ahhh, spiritshipping, no paras de darme ideas~ te amo tanto T_T. Bueno, ya hablando sobre este drabble, creo que hice a Johan un... poco muy cursi LOL. La canción la elegí por los pensamientos que plasmé. No necesariamente se necesita tener alas para ser un ángel, a veces una persona para nosotros lo es, por sus acciones, porque nos ha ayudado, por cualquier cosa, lo cual quise transmitir. No estoy segura del resultado, como siempre, dejé que mis manos vagaran por el teclado y sólo agregué la canción, así que espero sus comentarios con muchas ansias, este es el penúltimo capítulo, el viernes subiré el último, Yours to hold II. Lo había prometido desde que empecé este proyecto y con ese capítulo cerraré el fanfic, como ya dije, ya tengo un mini longfic dark spiritshipping cociéndose para reemplazar este proyecto, así que esperenlo (?

Y ya me explayé demasiado, LOL. Ahora copiaré lo de siempre~

Hoy les tengo una sorpresa (?), además de los normales capítulos de I belong to you, La maldición del verdadero amor, Melodías del corazón y Más que palabras, he subido un One-shot de Haou&Johan, llamado tortura, por si alguien quiere pasarse por ahí también~

Gracias por leer y comentar~

Ja ne!


	15. Yours to hold II

**Yours to hold II.**

La lancha siguió avanzando, surcando sin piedad las olas que se formaban bajo nosotros. La Academia estaba en peligro y tú, como siempre, debías salvarla. Pero la noche y el camino parecían lo suficientemente largos como para molestarte y yo no estaba muy seguro de qué decir. Tras nuestro encuentro en el muelle, tras darme cuenta de que seguías siendo el mismo, de que confiabas en mí, se había apoderado de mi cuerpo la creciente sensación de ayudarte, de sostenerte, de decirte mis sentimientos, aunque fuese el momento equivocado.

_Y esperaré una vida entera_

Mi egoísmo se apoderó de mí nuevamente y me levanté para posarme a tu lado, observando cómo la luna bañaba todo el camino de un bonito color plata y el mar rugía tranquilamente a nuestro alrededor. "Juudai, hagámoslo juntos esta vez", susurré, tan bajito que me avergoncé, pues lo hacía ver todo demasiado dramático. Me miraste con curiosidad, pero pronto en tus ojos cafés se reflejó el entendimiento y el recuerdo. Sonreíste con verdadera calma.

_Hasta el momento en el que te des cuenta,_

_._

"¡Sí, hagámoslo juntos esta vez, Johan!" las palabras salieron de mis labios con un entusiasmo verdaderamente extraño, uno que no había sentido desde hacía semanas. La promesa de luchar juntos mantenía a mi corazón sereno, aunque no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo más sería así. Si la Academia estaba devastada... negué con la cabeza, definitivamente salvaríamos a todos esta vez. "Y quizá..." dudé mucho en decirlo, escudando mi mirada y aparentemente mi atención en los controles del bote, que estaban en perfecto estado. "Quizá después... ¿podrías ayudarme con la misión que me encomendó la Gentil Oscuridad?"

_El momento en el que te deje saber..._

"¡Por supuesto! Pero sólo si me explicas qué es la gentil oscuridad". La risa salió pura y limpia de mi boca y nuevamente no pude evitar sorprenderme de que fuese así. Johan lograba hacerme feliz de tantas maneras, aún cuando fuese una simple línea, un simple hola, una simple mirada... Sabía que podía confiar en él y por eso se lo iba a contar. Abrí los labios para empezar con el discurso. Entonces él me besó. Aquello me transmitía más que sus palabras:

_que soy tuyo para abrazarte._

**F I N **

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** Yours to hold FTW T-T. Es una de las más hermosas canciones de Skillet y me encanta la versión en vivo, si quieren escucharla busquen en el youtube. Y entonces lo verán, preciosa letra, habla de estar ahí para alguien aunque éste no se de cuenta. Iba a poner otro párrafo, era éste: "Cada día que pasa encuentro más difícil decirte que yo era tuyo para abrazarte, yo era tuyo para abrazarte", aunque el verbo hold en realidad significa sostener, me gustó más abrazarte~ se ve más bonito (?). Y además, cuando empecé a escribir, me di cuenta de que ese párrafo no quedaba, así que mejor puse este. Hacía siglos y siglos, desde que empecé el fanfic, que había pensado en este capítulo. Todos vimos cuando Johan y Juudai se subieron al bote para ir a la Academia en el hermoso turno 172 º-º, pero tardaron SIGLOS en llegar allí, so i was wondering, digo, me preguntaba qué hicieron ellos o de qué hablaron durante el camino. So, there you are, he aquí lo que escribí~

Por fin he acabado este proyecto y yo que pensé que nunca lo terminaría LOL...

Realmente debo darles las GRACIAS a todos quienes siguieron este proyecto: Neko Andersen, Chibi, ya no me acuerdo de más, ok, pero en serio a todos gracias, si no los menciono eso no significa que los aprecie menos, o algo así, cada comentario es muy valioso para mi a su manera y de verdad les estoy agradecida. Los quiero demasiado, lo digo en serio x'DD. Puede que no hablemos y eso, pero en sus comentarios me caen muy bien y siempre me rio mucho o digo "claro que si, yo pienso igual", so... gracias, gracias de verdad ;_;!

Pero, as always, aunque termina este proyecto el lunes empieza otro (si no me raptan de vacaciones una semana :S), es un Haou&Johan, y es un mini-longfic, ya entenderán por qué lo llamé así. Espero verlas por allá y si no, pues igualmente me agradó que me siguieran durante tanto tiempo, nos veremos después.

Por último y ahora sí ya me voy a dormir x'DDD. Ya están arriba los nuevos capítulos de: La maldición del verdadero amor, Más que palabras y Melodías del Corazón, por si gustan pasarse.

Gracias, otra vez x'D, por leer y comentar :3.

Nos vemos.

Ja ne!

PD. No estoy segura si este capítulo se ve, lo trato de abrir y me manda error. Aunque vi un review antes de esto, así que... bueno, ahm, no sé x-x lo volveré a subir como el 16 si hay problemas, el día lunes, estúpido creo que que reconoció el nombre del dvd que puse y que ya borré, donde venía la canción, LOL, eso me pasa por ser tan específica.

Espero que alguien lea esto, de cualquier modo -w-.


End file.
